


Little One.

by flickawhip



Category: The Bletchley Circle
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic. </p><p>Millie takes Lucy home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little One.

Millie had smiled softly without moving for a long time. She had waited in silence before moving closer to Lucy, her touch gentle as she pulled the girl closer, her lips covering Lucy's softly before she spoke. 

"Are you okay baby girl?"  
Lucy smiled softly and weakly.

"Now your here."  
"Then stay with me…"

Millie whispered, kissing her again sweetly. Lucy purred and snuggled into her.

"Took you long enough to think of that idea."

She teased.   
"Last I heard, you were perfectly happy."  
"Looks can be deceptive."  
"I know. I'm sorry baby."  
"For what? What did you do?"  
"I didn't take you away... from him."  
Lucy rolled her eyes.

"What do you thinking you are doing now?"  
"Finally taking you away from him."  
"Exactly so stop beating yourself up over the past and focus on the future...things like.... where the hell is the nearest bed?"  
"About five inches to your right?"  
"Then what you should be beating yourself up over is the fact you've had me here for nearly an hour....and we've yet to get undressed and get into that bed."  
"Aren't I allowed to just enjoy having you in my arms, Luce?"

Millie teased softly, moving to caress Lucy's cheek.   
"Sure..."

Lucy teased back.

"But you see I've had a particular fantasy for a while now and I was hoping you were going to help me fulfil it… clearly I was wrong."  
"Well, maybe if you give me a few hints..."  
"You on top of me both of us naked...in front of a fire."  
"Well, the fire's already going... we're here... guess we just need to get you undressed and laying down."  
Lucy purred and nodded.   
"Tell me if I hurt you?"

The words were soft even as Millie began to slowly unbutton Lucy's blouse. Lucy mewed.   
"Promise me baby."  
"I Promise."  
"Good girl."

The words were tender even as she moved to slowly caress her lover's breasts. Lucy mewed.   
"You like that baby?"  
"Yes."  
Millie smiled and allowed her hands to slide lower, pushing down both Lucy's skirt and panties.   
"Alright darling?"  
"Yes I am baby."

Lucy said stroking Millie's face.   
"Ready?"  
"Yes."  
Millie smiles even as she pushes inwards. Lucy bucked her hips up and squirmed.   
"Good girl."

Millie is tender even as she speeds up a little more. Lucy smiled up at Mille and squirmed a little more purring as she did so.   
"So wet for me."  
Lucy blushed slightly.

"Lick my thighs clean."  
Millie purred and licked her lovers' thighs clean tenderly. Lucy sighed at the feel of Millie's tongue on her skin.

"How do I taste?"  
"Good baby girl."

Millie teased, upping her speed a little. Lucy mewed louder and just as quick as Millie was licking her thighs clean they were soaked again. Millie purred and upped her pace again. 

"Come for me darling."  
Lucy shuddered and came apart, content in the knowledge that Millie truly loved her.


End file.
